A computer network is a collection of interconnected devices that can exchange data and share resources according to one or more communication protocols. The communication protocols define the format and manner in which the devices communicate the data. Example protocols include the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Internet Protocol (IP) that facilitate data communication by dividing the data into small blocks called packets. These packets are individually routed across the network from a source device to a destination device. The destination device extracts the data from the packets and assembles the data into its original form. Dividing the data into packets enables the source device to resend only those individual packets that may be lost during transmission. The protocols define the format and construction of the packet, including header and payload portions of the packets.
Periodically, it is necessary to transition from one communication protocol to another. This may occur, for example, when a current communication protocol used within a network is upgraded to a newer version. As one example, the Internet is currently based on a communication protocol known as Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4). IPv4 offers a ubiquitous network service, based on datagram (connectionless) operation, and on globally significant IP addresses to aid routing. It is becoming clear that certain elements of IPv4 are insufficient to support the growth of the Internet. For example, IPv4 makes use of a 32-bit address space. Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), however, makes use of a much larger 128-bit address space. However, development, standardization, implementation, testing, debugging and deployment of a new communication protocol can take a very large amount of time and energy, and is not guaranteed to lead to success.